


Reflections

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx loved the view from the Citadel-- watching the city life through the wide, dark windows of the prince's room.





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts).



> Prompted twice over at my [Tumblr](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/). Set into my [Blind Faith](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10619184/chapters/23486166) fic.

The view from Noctis’ rooms was amazing. The royal quarters— the dedicated apartments that had housed the Lucian kings and queens since the Citadel was first built and the Wall was first erected— were set so high above the city that Nyx was in awe of the nightly cityscape. He could watch the flicker of lights for hours, trying to spot the people among the stars. Beneath the shimmer of the Wall, and above the sparkling city, he almost felt like he was floating when he stood too close to those wide, cold windows. 

“What are you doing?” Noct’s voice came from the bed, the prince settled above the heavy covers as his hands moved over the thick, embossed papers Ignis had left with them. 

“Admiring the view.”

“I thought you were lurking again,” Noct was smiling, Nyx could see it in the reflection of the glass. “What can you see out there?”

Nyx liked to lean against the heavy, ancient window frame. Everything in the Citadel was cold, and heavy, and ancient— dark stone soaked with the years of Lucis royals living above the rest of them. He could almost feel the resentment Libertus would bring to that sentiment— the biting, cutting observation that the current prince was kept locked away from his people, that the Lucis family had always seen themselves as so much further above the common people. 

Nyx could only see the life that had seeped into the walls. He could see Noct’s reflection in the glass, remembered the way his laugh could echo in empty halls, the smiles and the kind words and the _family_ that he knew brought the whole maze of gilded stone to life around him. He could see generations of that same family— all mirrors of Regis and Noct— steeping the stone with their love. 

He could see it shining through the Wall above, to make the stars of life shine below. 

“Life, mostly.”

“Very descriptive, hero. I’m so proud of you.”

“Brat,” Nyx was smiling, could see that Noct was smiling. It was a game, to be Noct’s eyes on nights like this. “It’s still early enough that most of the city is lit up. The plaza is only streetlights, of course. And the gate. I can just make out the Crownsguard wandering around their patrols down there.”

“Really?”

“Sort of. There’s people down there, definitely. But they could just be tourists sneaking through for all I know.”

“Isn’t it your job to know those things?”

“My job, little prince, is to protect you,” The lights in the distance were his favourites— the ones lower than the rest, the districts and smaller neighbourhoods not granted the elevation of the Lucian hearts. He liked to look up to the beacon of the Wall from his tattered little home some nights, and know that at least he didn’t need to be there to know the prince was safe. And there were the nights where he had the prince by his side in that little apartment, describing the closer street scenes from the midst of the chaos. Adding picture to the sound and smells Noct already used to feel his way through the world. “And if any of those mysterious people manage to get up here, I got it covered.”

He watched, in the reflection, as Noct set the papers aside on the nightstand. He could see the little furrow of Noct’s brow as he nudged a glass of water that he had forgotten was there, carefully felt it out to move it before resettling against the headboard. “How are you going to protect me from over there?”

“I’m fast,” up here, so far above the noise of the city, Nyx loved this view. The reflection of Noct at peace— smiling, teasing, safe— caught in the shimmer of the lights like he was trapped in the stars. “We should go camping again, sometime.”

“Camping? Why?”

It had been reckless, really. When he and the prince, and the Crownsguard brats had all left the safety of the Wall to search out the first of the Royal Arms, to start building Noct’s Armiger. At the time, in the dust of Leide, with swarms of hunters on alert to watch their backs, it had been a trial. Fun, but a trial. The haven was always elevated, the prince couldn’t really help set things up or set the camp, and everyone had been on high alert while trying to hide it. 

But he remembered Noct in the glow of the haven magic and wards. Laughing by the campfire. Sitting at the edge of the stone plateau with a field of stars around him. 

Nyx had the picture of it that Prompto had taken— Noct’s smile, that peace out in the wilds— pinned to the little corkboard in his apartment. 

“Just because, little prince,” he left the view behind. Left the reflection of Noct for the real thing, the living prince tracking his movements around the bed, away from the window. “Just because.”

“Sentimental, hero?”

Noct reached up for him, pulled him down for the kiss, for the sudden lurch into the bed. He could respond, as his hands slipped under the loose shirt Noct wore to bed. He wanted to respond as the familiar hands traced over him— offering a view where eyes could not. Instead, he just gave in to those demanding touches, the demanding lips, the smile pressed against his own skin as he moved them to a more comfortable position, as he settled between Noct’s legs.


End file.
